RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46 47 ---- "I didn't die, I was saved just in time. Oh, Pumpkinfrost, I've missed you so much!" Stoatscar purred to her daughter. ~Patchfeather~ 00:58, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost let out a soft purr. "I missed you too, mom." Obviously she didn't miss her half-brother...or any of her other half-siblings, for that matter.---- Orchidbloom finished up her meal before rolling onto her back to sun. She'd go hunting soon.Silverstar 00:59, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Jewel eyes the grey and white apprentice warily. "I'm Jewel. I'm Fernpaw's eldest daughter. I have a brother but he..isn't here." She said stating the obvious. The chocolate point loner crossed her paws letting her emotions buzz to a stand still. — ~Patchfeather~ 01:06, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom closed her eyes, enjoying what the sun had to offer.---- Frostfire finally awoke, feeling a bit sore, as if some cat had been trying to lay on her and suffocate her during her sleep. But who would even think of doing such a thing?Silverstar 01:08, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Jewel frowned. "He lived with my former twoleg," she said speaking highly of her brother, whom she'd die for in a heartbeat. She'd visit him once she'd settled into clan life. "So your one of the clan cats here?" She asked. — ~Patchfeather~ 01:16, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom opened her eyes and raised her head slightly at the call of her name. Hunting? Yes!! "Sure, I'd be up to a nice hunt." She rolled onto her paws and trotted over, pleased to hear that Ashpaw was tagging along. "You don't mind if we go fishing, do you?"Silverstar 01:17, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe you can teach me a few things," she purred smiling and casting her blue eyes on the small tom. — ~Patchfeather~ 01:22, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Nonsense," she replied swishing her pointed tail. The chocolate point tortoiseshell stood stretching and followed him to a clearing. "So what all does the clan customs stand for?" She asked trying to make a conversation. (Oh My Sweet Stars, they are adorable!!) — ~Patchfeather~ 02:54, August 20, 2016 (UTC) The senior warrior twitched her whiskers in amusement before taking off after the patrol, tail waving with joy. She couldn't wait to get fishing, or maybe even swim. Silverstar 03:28, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Jewel smiled raising a brow. "Sounds fun!" She replied letting her pelt brush his. "Of course I probably suck at all this being born as a twoleg pet." She said. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 07:21, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Any cat can be a warrior if they set their heart to it, kittypet or not," Hazelpaw mewed. "I'm sure you will be a great warrior one day." ---- Ashpaw hopped beside Orchidbloom. Only going out with her one time was enough to make her feel like his mentor. ~Patchfeather~ 12:55, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw walked back into camp-----Runningstar saw a cat who looked familier, but it couldn't be.....By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:30, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar felt her heart flutter in her chest when she saw the face she hadn't seen in so long... She bounded over to him. "Runningstar..." ~Patchfeather~ 13:31, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar stood there, staring. "No...." he said, quietly. "You're.....dead. How are you here?" 13:32, August 20, 2016 (UTC)~ "I didn't die. I was close to death, but some twolegs found me just in time and saved me," Stoatscar meowed, Runningstar looked like he was going to faint. ~Patchfeather~ 13:33, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost looked from her mother, to her father, and then huffed. "Ew, gross." Turning, she marched off to do whatever she wanted to do.Silverstar 13:34, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "But....how....is that possible????" Runningstar was terrified. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:35, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "I just told you," Stoatscar meowed. "Do you not believe me?" she asked, her tail bristling. ~Patchfeather~ 13:37, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "I do, of course," Runningstar said. "But we thought you were dead, and now you are back. I am happy you are.....but...." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:38, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Runningstar. I love you. I've never stopped loving you since we ended it. I tried to move on, but I can't," Stoatscar suddenly blurted out. ~Patchfeather~ 13:39, August 20, 2016 (UTC) (Well, Stoatscar is feeling sharey today) "I don't blame you." Runningstar said, quietly. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:40, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "I'll... go for now..." Stoatscar meowed turning away. She hadn't expected it to go like that. She thought they would both confess their love and get back together. Well... it was a surprise for him. He needed time. ~Patchfeather~ 13:43, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar, not taking his eyes off Stoatscar, jumped onto the Highstone. "RockClan, gather." He said. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:44, August 20, 2016 (UTC) (... lets just say the patrol didn't leave yet... and Hazelpaw poofed back here) ~Patchfeather~ 13:47, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Everyone, I have something I have to....say...." Runningstar said. "First of all, my sister, Waterdrop.....she......died on the Thunderpath, earlier." Runningstar stiffened, it didn't get easier the second time. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:49, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar let her head drop. Waterdrop had been her friend... she could tell that Creekfrost was upset too, she had been his foster daughter. ~Patchfeather~ 13:52, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar shifted. "I also have some good news, Stoatscar, as it turns out, didn't die, twolegs rescued her. I am not sure if she is rejoining RockClan?" He looed at his ex-mate. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:54, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar twitched her tail. "Of course I'm rejoining!" she yowled. She felt a little outraged he'd even think she may not. ~Patchfeather~ 13:56, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Oh....okay....good." Runningstar said, this was the most awkward day of his life. "Sunpaw and Rainpaw need new mentors, Pumpkinfrost will be Rainpaw's, Orchidbloom Sunpaw's." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:58, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom's eyes lit up with joy, and she stepped forward to touch her nose to Sunpaw's, who seemed a bit nervous about having the molly as his mentor. Senior warrior....not a good sign for his foolishness.---- Pumpkinfrost grunted down at Rainpaw, who shrank away in fear.Silverstar 14:07, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Also, Ashpaw, Pepperpaw and....." his totally escaped Runningstar's mind. "Oh! Hazelpaw, are ready to be warriors." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 14:08, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hazelpaw's head shot up from looking at his paws at this. He was going to be a warrior? He couldn't hunt or fight! ---- Ashpaw leaped to his paws and hurried over to Runningstar, Hazelpaw followed slowly, with huge eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 14:11, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw stiffened, standing in front of the whole Clan wasn't something he wanted to do....at all. Awkwardly, he followed to the other two apprentices. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 14:12, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Jewel watched as the grey and white tom left to the leader of the clan. She stood straight now as Fernpaw joined her daughter. It felt great to be home, but where was Vinefur? The tabby and white she-cat suspected he had died while she was away but didn't want to ask. She glanced looking for Creekdew. Was he here? Sedgecloud watched as Runningstar began to perform the ceremonies. Jewel smiled as Hazelpaw glanced back. She felt as though she could trust the tom. He was nice and sort of understood her. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 15:24, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw made sure his pelt looked nice and clean before taking a seat in front of Runningstar. --- Hazelpaw glanced around, his pelt prickled at the thought of all his clanmates looking at him. He noticed he was trembling with fear. ~Patchfeather~ 15:54, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire gasped in excitement once she heard her brother was being made a warrior. Unfortunately, she was short, and stuck in the back of the crowd. So, she kept jumping so she could see her brother.Silverstar 15:56, August 20, 2016 (UTC) (frostfire xD) Frozenwind watched from the back of the crowd. --look me in the eye 19:37, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw closed his eyes and tried to act like there was no one there. He scraped his claws on the stone again, shaking wildly. Don't show your fear, Pepper he said, thinking of himself with his loner name. Fear is weakness, and you can't be weak ------ "Hazelpaw," Runningstar said, glancing at the apprentice. "You will be named Hazelriver, " Like Stormy he thought, thinking of his deceased foster brother. "Ashpaw, you will be called Ashstorm." he said to the other apprentice. "And you Pepperpaw, will be Pepperclaw." the cat said. Pepperclaw opened his eyes. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 20:35, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire was the first to shout at her brother's new warrior name, her eyes bright with joy. She was, of course, still jumping to she could see him. Not sure if he could see her, but at least she could see him now.Silverstar 21:09, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Hazelriver! Ashstorm! Pepperclaw!" the Clan cheered. ---- Ashstorm beamed with pride. His name was awesome. ---- Hazelriver felt happy with his name, but then flinched when the cats started cheering. ---- Whiskerclaw yowled Hazelriver's warrior name loudly. Hazelriver ~Patchfeather~ 21:25, August 20, 2016 (UTC)couldn't hunt or fight... but Whiskerclaw wasn't giving up. He would never give up on Hazelriver. Pepperclaw didnt like cats cheering his name, at all. He awkwardly walked off of the Hightstone. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 21:32, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire continued to bounce around, eager to approach her brother, who was now a warrior with her. Well, she probably wouldn't approach him...more or less, tackle-hug him.Silverstar 00:31, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver limped his way over to his sister and Whiskerclaw, who was sitting behind Frostfire, waiting to greet him. ---- Ashstorm spoke to his Clanmates as they congragulated him. If only Kestrelkit was beside him! and they could go see Talonfang and Shredclaw together. ~Patchfeather~ 00:50, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire let out a happy squeal as he brother limped her way, and she embraced him by wrapping both her paws around his neck. "You're a warrior, we're both warriors, we're warriors together!! If only mom and dad could see us."Silverstar 00:54, August 21, 2016 (UTC) With his eyes darting back-and-forth, Pepperclaw saw Frostfire and Hazelriver. For a second, one very, very weird second, Pepperclaw sort of wished one of his adoptive older siblings, Autumnpaw, Cinnamonstrike, Heathersun or Minnow---wherever she was--would do that to him. Then he realized what he was thinking and shrugged it off. Any cat who did that to him would die at his paws. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 01:15, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Jewel watched as Hazelriver went to a white molly. She was energetic and excited obviously. The chocolate point molly turned to see her mother beckoning her towards her with her spot by the leader and deputy. "Runningstar, as you remember I am Fernpaw," she paused still confused as to where her former mentor was. "Vinefur's former apprentice. I'd like to come back to my home clan." She paused again. "For me to become a warrior and my daughter to train as an apprentice," she finished. — By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:45, August 21, 2016 (UTC) "I know!" Hazelriver choked as Frostfire strangled him. He was so excited, but worried too. He couldn't hunt or fight, so what useful things could he do? ~Patchfeather~ 12:54, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sedgecloud made her way to Frozenwind. "Would you like to join me? I'm heading out to hunt." She asked. Fernpaw nodded as Jewel nodded as well. The queen slunk off back to the nursery. She had hoped Creekdew would be here but she hadn't seen him at all. Jewel had noticed how her mother looked for the grey tom. Creekdew. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 18:49, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire's blue eyes sparked. "Someday, we'll fight in our very first battle!"---- Orchidbloom flicked her tail, Sunpaw seated beside her. She awaited Creekfrost and Ashstorm to head out hunting.19:50, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver paused. How could he fight? But he nodded anyway. "I'm looking forward to it," he mewed, though deep down, he was horrorified at the thought. ---- Once the cats began to slip back to their duties, Creekfrost and Ashstorm made their way to Orchidbloom and Meadowbee, who had appeared beside the gray she-cat. Ashstorm felt a little disappointed. Sunfire hadn't been seen during the ceremony. Oh well, maybe she was on patrol. ~Patchfeather~ 20:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Jewel made her way put of camp silently. She hadn't been acknowledged in a while so figured nobody would miss her if she left camp. The pointed tortoiseshell molly scrambled her way over some jagged rocks and towards several tall oak trees. She smiled as the wind blew through her pelt and she closed her eyes as she imagined growing up here. With no Jasper just her mother and her "lover". She shook it off and opened her eyes as she heard voices. Sedgecloud frowned. She had a feeling barely anyone wanted to even talk to her. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:52, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw looked around, and then left. He preferred to go hunting alone, other cats either scared or annoyed him. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 21:17, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded excitedly. "Yes!" his first warrior hunt! that was great!! Creekfrost nodded more slowly, without a comment. Meadowbee waved her tail. "Let's go," she mewed, then squeezed through the gorse (gorse...?) entrance. ---- Whiskerclaw stared at Hazelriver with large eyes. "I know you can't hunt, or fight, but I will help you. You will be a great warrior. You just need to figure out some new tricks," he mewed, pointing his tail toward the camp entrace. Hazelriver nodded. His former mentor was still kind of his mentor. They left camp together to train. ~Patchfeather~ 22:51, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw spotted a vole, he lept for it, and sadly missed. Well, this is fun he thought to himself, sarcastically. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 01:55, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm sat on the bank of the stream and darted out a paw, a silver flash sliced the air as he hooked a fish. He dropped it on the ground and killed it with a bit to the spine. Meadowbee flattened one ear and kept the other well up. She heard Orchidbloom mention fishing but.... it was so much werider to see in real life. ~Patchfeather~ 12:48, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom seated herself farther down the stream, eyeing the fish that would occasionally tease her, flashing their silver bellies. She had no interest in tiny minnows. But before long, her prize came by: a younger brook trout. Not massive like an adult, but still large enough... too large to use her claws. So Orchidbloom, in a flash, dunked her head into the water like a bear, sinking her teeth into the young brook trout's back.Silverstar 15:12, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm watched Orchidbloom. It must be a big one! While Meadowbee stared at the she-cat, jaws gapping. Meanwhile, Creekfrost left the three to their fishing and went into the woody part of RockClan's territory. ~Patchfeather~ 15:49, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom struggled, fearing that she may run out of air before she could pull the slippery fish onto the land...the fish, it had other plans. Bleeding and in agony, it struggled, and with a mighty flail, pulled Orchidbloom into the water.Silverstar 16:09, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw caught a mouse. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 22:30, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "That's a great catch!" Ashstorm priased, with shining eyes. Meadowbee looked at the fish in awe. It was huge! ---- Hazelriver and Whsikerclaw returned to camp. They had... surprisingly worked out some battle moves to work for Hazelriver. He couldn't do most moves, but he had his own useful ones. Now he just needed to figure out a way to hunt... Hazelriver slumped down, alone, by the fresh-kill pile. He chose a small mouse and began to eat. ~Patchfeather~ 23:03, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar thought about his mother, Luna. She didn't raise him, she tried to kill him, but yet they were still mother and son. Now she was killing his Clanmates. He stiffened. She wasn't safe to be around, of course. But one question kept bothering him: was he? By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:06, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar looked out over camp, alone. Where were Creekdew and Oilpelt? why was the Clan so... strange now? why was Runningstar so strange now? it's as if she never even knew him... she sighed. She wished it could all just go back to normal, when she was raising her kits alongside Runningstrike. ~Patchfeather~ 23:09, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar knew he had to talk to Stoatscar, as well. Slowly, he spotted her and appraoched. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:13, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar gave Runningstar a curt nod. "Hi, Runningstar," she mewed. It felt weird to be calling him 'Running'star. ~Patchfeather~ 23:16, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "Hey," Runningstar replied. "I'am happy you're alive." he said. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:18, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar couldn't help letting out a mrrow of laughter. "I'm so grateful!" she paused, looking at her paws. "So... where is Ioheart? your kits?" ~Patchfeather~ 23:21, August 25, 2016 (UTC) This was.....awkward. "Well....Speedkit died, but I think you saw that. Winterfall....changed....she really...did. And now she is dead. Dewfur died, and so did Pinefrost." Runningstar sighed. He bareley knew his kits, and now they were gone. "Ioheart wasn't who I thought she was." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:23, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar stared at Runningstar. All four of his kits were dead? "I'm... I'm so sorry!" she felt awful for him. "Ioheart left?" ~Patchfeather~ 23:25, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. He stiffened. He didn't like thinking about them, but at the same time they were the only thing he wanted to think about. "Yes...and tried to kill me." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:26, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "She tried to kill you?" Stoatscar asked, feeling shocked. Ioheart really seemed to care about Runningstar... ~Patchfeather~ 23:28, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "Yes," Runningstar replied. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:30, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar dipped her head. "I'm sorry." She curled her tail around herself. Runningstar didn't deserve this. ~Patchfeather~ 23:32, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks." Runningstar mewed. "Did you hear about Oilpelt and Creekdew?" By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:33, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar shook her head, her ears pricking. She wanted to know where her sons were. "Are they dead?" she asked, in a choked voice. She couldn't picture them.... in StarClan. ~Patchfeather~ 23:35, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "No!" Runningstar said, quickly. "Thank StarClan no....they went to live in CaveClan."By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:36, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar let out a slow breath. "Thank StarClan... I was so worried... why have they?" ~Patchfeather~ 23:37, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "Because of the illness, Creekdew's friend Dazzleheart left, and so he left. Oilpelt decided to join him." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:38, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar nodded, shivering at the mention of the illness. "I'm glad they are okay." ~Patchfeather~ 23:40, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. "How was life as a kittypet?" By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:41, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar blinked. "It was... easy. It was pretty nice, too. But I couldn't live that life. I had to be a warrior," she mewed, then turned away, ears flat. "I... I had kits while I was there..." ~Patchfeather~ 23:44, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "Kits?" Runningstar said. "Who was the father....?" this was becoming awkward. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:45, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar flexed her claws into the grass beneath her paws. "I... I don't know..." It was honest. It could have been Mossypebble, but it also could have been Runningstar... ~Patchfeather~ 23:48, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "What happened to them?" Runningstar asked. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:50, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "I tried to come back to RockClan," Stoatscar began, horror causing her fur to rise, as if she were reliving it. "Then a huge storm broke... I lost them... I never saw them again..." ~Patchfeather~ 23:54, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "Oh....I'm.....so sorry." Runningstar mewed, awkwardly. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:55, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar flicked her tail. "Don't be. Anyway, your leader now? That's... great." ~Patchfeather~ 23:56, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah...sort of." Runningstar replied. "But I do sort of miss being a normal warrior." That just kind of...came out like a hairball. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:57, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar could tell how much he missed being a warrior. "You know, you could always step down and become a warrior again. Not having to worry about all the leadery things... It's happened plenty of times." ~Patchfeather~ 23:59, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "I know," Runningstar replied. "And I do think of it, but then...." he couldn't recall weather or not Stoatscar knew about the voices. "Something keeps telling me it would make me a coward." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:00, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Waterdrop stepped down, and she's no coward," Stoatscar pointed out. "~Patchfeather~ 00:03, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. "That was....different" By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:03, August 26, 2016 (UTC) (here's waterdrop's death qoute) "I know but... all leaders have their own reasons for stepping down. It's personal, Runningstar, and if it's getting in the way of things, then it's best to listen to your heart," Stoatscar meowd. ~Patchfeather~ 00:09, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Someone said that to me once before," Runningstar said. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:10, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Perhaps it's a sigh," Stoatscar replied calmly. ~Patchfeather~ 00:13, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe," Runningstar replied. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:15, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar licked her calico pelt. "It's good to see you again..." ~Patchfeather~ 00:21, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I have missed you," Runningstar relpied. Then realized what it might have sounded like. "I meant it's great to see you, not that it was great to see me, I mean I see me every day, I mean...." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:22, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar silenced him by softly touching the tip of her tail to his muzzle. "I know," she mewed. ~Patchfeather~ 00:24, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar smiled, slightly. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:26, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar took a deep breath. "Runningstar, I love you... I'm so sorry I didn't realize that eariler." ~Patchfeather~ 00:28, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar stiffened, every bone hurt. "I-I love you too," he said. "I wasn't fair to you before, and I think of that, every night. I am sorry....I was wrong." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:29, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "It's okay, Runningstar," Stoatscar purred. "Is there anyway we could... start over...? ~Patchfeather~ 00:31, August 26, 2016 (UTC) "If you are okay with that," Runningstar said, his heart racing. "There is nothing I like more." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:33, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar purred, resting her muzzle to Runningstar's. "I would rather die then have be any other way." ~Patchfeather~ 00:35, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar smiled, and remembered the day they met.------Pepperclaw returned to camp, he looked at the stream. ''How about it? he thoght, and jumped in, Soon, he thought it will be over By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:37, August 26, 2016 (UTC) (oooo.... it's luna killing time?) Hazelriver finshed his mouse and lay out in the sun. ~Patchfeather~ 00:40, August 26, 2016 (UTC) (No, not quite yet) Pepperclaw felt it all drifting away, then he felt something grab his paw, and yank him out. He saw Autumnpaw. "Are you okay?" his idoit brother asked. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Pepperclaw snapped. "I was trying to find Luna!" By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:44, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar gave Runningstar a playful nudge. "I recall you have some ceremonies to preform?" ~Patchfeather~ 00:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded, "I will see you in a second," he said, and raced off.----Pepperclaw left, this was not good. He turned to Autumnpaw, he felt bad for snapping at him, but he couldn't help it. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan